


Elusion

by lovelypuddle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coding, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football, Friends to Lovers, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelypuddle/pseuds/lovelypuddle
Summary: Dream, the most popular jock at the school, thinks quiet kids are a waste of time. That is until he needs one to help him change his grade. Turns out, hacking into the Westbrook High grading system isn't as secure as they thought it would be.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //AUTHORS NOTE//  
> please don't bother cc's with this, or mention it in donos/chat. I don't personally ship them, but they are okay with it so enjoy. My twitter is PuddleLovely, and tiktok is lovely_puddle, I will be posting updates on both! This is my first fanfiction, so feel free to leave advice and suggestions in the comments <3

Most people would think that a person like George would be ecstatic to have a girl as pretty as Minx ask him out to Homecoming. George, the loneliest of loners at Westbrook High, the same boy that stays up late every night programming Minecraft mods, didn't get those butterflies in his stomach like he was supposed to.

Instead, George stood awkwardly in the bustling hallways, shifting out of the way as a freshman hurriedly stumbled towards their second-period class. Rubbing the back of his neck, he brings his gaze back up from the floor to find Minx looking at him expectantly.

Nervously swallowing, George came up with a quick excuse. "I'm sorry, Minx, but I already have a date," He told her with a forced chuckle and an apologetic smile.

Despite her fierce attitude, George saw her confident walls slightly slip. Her smile faltered and her hands awkwardly clasped together in front of her. "Right," She replied.

They stood silently across from one another for a few moments, soaking in the situation. Sounds of squeaky shoes and adolescent voices pooled around them due to students journeying through the halls. George knew he couldn't be late to his next period, he had a PowerPoint presentation to present. So, as stiffly as possible, he waved a short goodbye to Minx, scurrying away to World Studies.

As soon as George was out of the extremely uncomfortable conversation, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He felt mentally exhausted after the ordeal, being an introvert does that to a person. He gripped onto his backpack straps as he thought about what just happened. He felt horrible. He just wished he could tell Minx that it had nothing to do with her.

George had known he was gay ever since the 7th grade. When boys around him started to comment on other girls' bodies, he just didn't see the appeal. Only when he got extremely nervous in the locker room did he realize what was going on.

Walking to World Studies felt like a blur. George was busy internally panicking about what had just happened. How was he supposed to know how to properly reject someone? He has no friends for a reason. He hated social situations and was burning up in embarrassment from what had just happened. Not to mention the fact that she'll know he lied to her on homecoming in a month or so.

George really shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

What George should be thinking of, is the fact that he didn't help out on the World Studies project at all. This wouldn't be a big deal if it wasn't a summative grade, and if his partners weren't Dream and Sapnap, the idiots of the school. Okay, Dream wasn't an idiot, but he definitely didn't do any work on the project either.

George only found out this morning that the project was 50 points and made up for 70% of their grade. If his prediction was right, if Sapnap truly was the one who did all the work, he was really fucked.

When George entered the World Studies classroom, his eyes immediately landed on his two project partners in the back of the classroom. Dream, who was mindlessly scrolling on his phone and chewing gum, and Sapnap, who had his eyebrows furrowed and was staring at his laptop with confusion. His stomach sinking, George made his way to where the jocks were sitting, taking a seat on the other side of Sapnap.

"Please tell me you finished the project," George immediately pleaded, staring at Sapnap's laptop screen.

To George's surprise, the PowerPoint seemed pretty filled up, with 20 slides just like the instructions said. But when he squinted, he noticed all of the spelling errors and the lack of real information on the screen.

Sapnap groaned. "I tried, but I can't figure out how to do the bibliography."

George let out a panicked sigh and snatched the laptop off of Sapnap's desk. Using the auto-correct, he right clicked every spelling error to quickly fix it. He also speedily looked up a few sources on the topic of "Christianity," since that was the religion their project was about.

After creating a nice and neat bibliography, George was interrupted by the bell ringing. He clicked through the slides and realized that there was barely any actual information on the topic.

"You put 'Christianity is the best religion' under the fun facts slide?" George questioned Sapnap with honest confusion.

Sapnap shrugged. "Do I look like I go to church every Sunday? It's just what a Foxx News article said."

George rubbed his face in his hands. "Oh my God, don't ever get your information from a political website." He was glad he caught the error and quickly erased the bullet point, replacing it with 'Christianity is based on Jesus Christ.' It was really basic but it was better than what Sapnap had.

Of course, the teacher picked them as the first ones to present. After only 5 minutes of an introduction to the class, the teacher gestured for George's group. He was screaming on the inside as he stood from his desk, Sapnap and Dream standing with him.

The entire presentation was awful.

Sapnap kept stuttering as he read through his lines. Dream was really awkward about it, mispronouncing every slightly large word in the PowerPoint. The slides in general just looked horrible. George himself was burning from the inside out of embarrassment. His face was as red as a tomato by the time they finished, knowing that the three of them looked like idiots.

Finally, after the poorly put together bibliography slide popped up, the one George had rushed, the class forcefully clapped for them. The trio made their way back to the back of the class. During their walk of shame, Dream muttered, "The fuck was that?" Under his breath.

The three sat back in their seats quickly, silently begging for the next group to start to save their embarrassment. After what felt like hours, the teacher called up a different group.

George let out a small pained noise and held his head in his hands. "You guys realize that that's 70% of our grade, right?" He pointed out.

Dream jolted up in his seat. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He blurted. He then slapped Sapnap in the shoulder. "Sapnap, what the fuck?"

"What?" Sapnap snapped back. "You guys didn't do anything. I tried my best!"

"Your 'best' just failed us," George scolded.

Dream bit his lip harshly and glanced around the classroom. "Guys," He said in a hushed voice. "I seriously can't fail this class. I'll get kicked off the football team."

George rolled his eyes.

Sapnap seemed to share George's annoyance. "Can't you just get your dad to bribe the principal or something? Your family is like... super respected or something," He reminded Dream.

Dream shook his head immediately. "Nope. No way. My dad cannot find out about this. He'd kill me," He insisted.

"You're such a daddy's boy," Sapnap commented.

"Am not."

"Yes you are, Dream."

"No I'm not!"

"Boys," The teacher's voice interrupted their bickering.

Sapnap and Dream clamped their mouths shut and leaned back in their desks, sending glares towards one another. George rubbed his face with his hands.

Today really wasn't his day.


	2. Linoleum Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mention this fic in donos or chat, thank you! <3

DREAM's POV  
To say Dream was fucked was an understatement.

Walking out of that classroom, his brain was racing with plans to scratch himself out of the grave he dug. How could he be so dumb to let Sapnap do the entire project? He thought George would help a little at least. He might be a cunt but at least he's smart, Dream thought. What kind of nerd doesn't help out on a school project? I could beat that scrawny motherfucker's ass.

"Dream, you good?"

The familiar voice snapped Dream out of his panicked thoughts. He looked over at Sapnap, allowing his logical side to take over. I'm being irrational. I'm not a fucking bully.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dream finally answered.

Yet the panic didn't stop there. Every period, Dream's sweaty hands opened his phone to check his grade. Every period, it was unchanged. It rested at a solid B-, as it should be, as his father expected of him. Above average, high enough to stay in sports. But he knew that it wouldn't last.

It was seventh period, the last class of the day. Chemistry. The room reeked of chemicals and acids due to the multiple labs performed that evening. Sucking in a deep breath, Dream took out his phone for the last time.

The mediocre B was now replaced with a bold D for his semester final grade.

An unfamiliar stabbing pain was felt in Dream's chest and his throat began to feel tight. He was a mouse caught in a trap, it didn't matter how good he was at football, he would still be booted. And if he was booted, his dad wouldn't be pleased.

Dream's chair screeched against the linoleum tile floor as he hastily grabbed his bag and shuffled out of the busy classroom. He should've asked the teacher but he couldn't, his throat was too tight and his head was pounding.

His mind was racing. Thoughts clouded his brain as he mindlessly walked down the hallway. What will my dad do? Why aren't there retakes? Why can I feel my heart pulsing in my wrists? Where am I going? Why can't I breathe? Holy shit, am I crying? 

A burning sensation was felt over Dream's eyes as he struggled to hold back tears. Dream needed to escape, he wouldn't hear the end of it if someone saw him crying over this. His eyes darted to the doors, most of them were busy or closed. Eventually, his gaze landed on one he knew would be open.

Room 132. The Computer Lab. This will do.

Dream pushed the door open without a second thought.

"Um, Hello?" Another student's voice filled the room.

Panic jolted through Dream's veins. Why isn't this room empty? He turned to see who occupied his space and his heart immediately sunk.

What the fuck is George doing here?

George, the fucking coder nerd that didn't help out on the project at all. Sure, Dream didn't help out either, but that's because he's not expected to. George was the geeky one.

Dream exhaled through his nose as he locked eyes with the brunette. He only felt rage boiling in his veins. All he could picture was the smug look on George's face when he ratted out Fundy to the principal in the 9th grade.

During freshman year, when the two coders of the school were George and Fundy, Fundy had used his skills to mark unexcused absences of his friends as excused. That way they would still be able to get scholarships. Yet, in the middle of Fundy's plans, George decided to help the school catch him and get him expelled. That scrawny, doe-eyed nerd couldn't keep his nose out of their business.

It hurt Dream. Fundy and him had a special bond. Now they never talked anymore.

"Dream?"

The brunette pulled Dream back to reality. He realized he hasn't said anything since his gaze met George's. How long have we been in silence? Dream suddenly became hyper-aware of how fast his heart was racing, and just how puffy his eyes were. He turned to leave.

"Wait, have you been crying? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

George's concerned voice made Dream stop in his tracks. Does he actually care? Dream scrunched up his face and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk to George, but he didn't really have anywhere else to go. He didn't want anyone to see him crying. Besides, no one would believe the loner if George told anyone about this. Beads of small luminescent tears ran down Dream's face and he felt so conflicted.

Then, he gave in.

Sliding down against the door, Dream buried his head in his knees. This can't get any worse. His chest tightened with every breath, and a million thoughts were running through his head at 200 miles per hour. The world was spinning. His lungs were being squeezed. Why couldn't he breathe? Something was crushing him. Everything was going too fast, until-

Dream felt a hand on his upper arm. It was warm and delicate. The slender fingers gently wrapped around bicep like two puzzle pieces coming together. Dream retracted his body from the warm touch. His skin ached for the warmth it once had, but he didn't want comfort from George. He couldn't have it.

The two sat in silence for a couple of moments, coming to terms with what had just happened. Dream wiped at his eyes, drying off his wet cheeks. He leaned his head back against the door. Pulling his knees tighter against his chest, he let out a sigh.

"I'm gonna get kicked off the team and my dad's gonna kill me," Dream explained. His throat was croaky from crying, but at least he broke the painful silence. One could cut the tension in the room with a dull pair of safety scissors.

George had never seen Dream break his untouchable and elite composure. What sat in front of him was a desperate, sniffly nose crying mess. Dream's face was flushed and his eyes were a light spray of red. His hair was tangled and a mess, each lock separated and slightly frizzy. It was bittersweet to see him as a real person. George had never been good with people, there's a reason he has no friends.

"I could help you study for future tests, or with homework?" George offered.

Although the words were filled with good intent, Dream felt nothing but annoyed at the suggestion. He would rather be caught dead than be seen hanging out with George.

"There's no point." Dream sounded defeated. "My grade is fucked I'm basically already off the team."

Dream began to feel a wave of spite and hate rush over him. His fists clenched into weak balls. His emotions began to take over his body as he felt his brows furrow. "If Fundy was here he could fix my grade, but your dumb bitchass had to get him expelled," He murmured in a quiet voice.

Dream inched closer to George, stopping only a few inches from his face. He was ready to take out all of his anger and emotions on that little punk.

"W-Wait," George croaked out through his pale pink lips. George started to realize how close they were and a faint blush spread over his cheeks. He knew Dream wasn't going to actually hurt him, but that doesn't mean he wasn't afraid of the 6'3 built man in front of him. His muscles showed through his off white shirt, proving he could definitely throw George across this classroom.

"I-I could change your grades," George said in a faint whisper. His palms were sweaty, and his eyes focused on the stained tile flooring. Anywhere was better than eye contact with the unstable tornado. 

The proposal immediately made Dream back off, a glimmer of hope fluttering in his chest. "Really?" He asked in disbelief.

George had obviously never done something so scandalous before. Dream was quite surprised the twink even offered, but he didn't dare say it aloud. He truly did need this.

George sensed that. The asshole jock needed his help. But he wasn't an idiot.

"You're gonna have to do something for me, though," George declared.

Dream's eyebrow quirked up in surprise. He didn't expect the surge of confidence from the nerd. "Yeah?"

"You need to find me a date for Homecoming."

"W-What?" Dream stuttered out in surprise. "Why... why?"

George sighed and rubbed his face. "Minx asked me out and I couldn't say no, so I just lied and said I already have a date to the dance," He explained quickly.

"So you need me to find you a date to the dance?" Dream finished for him.

George nodded.

"Alright, um..." Dream's voice trailed off as he processed what he was about to do. "Okay! Erm, easy. We've got Puffy, Niki, Valkyrae, Anita, what's your type?" He questioned.

George nervously tugged his sweater over his hands and felt like he needed to hide. He was clearly anxious about something, but Dream wasn't sure what it was.

"Uhh... what's up? You shy around girls or something?" Dream asked worriedly, wondering if he said anything wrong.

George shook his head. "No! No," He insisted. "It's just..." He bit his bottom lip. "I'm gay."

Dream's eyes widened slightly. He surely wasn't expecting that, but it's not like it was weird for him. "Alright," He replied. "I have gay friends, I'll ask around," He told him with a slight smile of reassurance. "Sound like a deal?"

Dream held his hand out.

George furrowed his eyebrows in thought for a few moments but finally gave in. He took Dream's hand.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii loves, hope you enjoyed the second chapter. My twitter is PuddleLovely and I will be posting updates on there and tiktok (Lovely_Puddle). Feel free to leave any comments with advice or thoughts as this is my first fanfiction!


End file.
